


Blind Confidence

by Jathis



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: For the prompt “Blindfold”





	Blind Confidence

“I wish I could go out and eat in the cafeteria like everyone else.”

Matt looked up from his meal, blinking as he glanced over at the redhead who had spoken. The blonde had just returned from purchasing the ready made meals from the cafeteria, bringing them back to where Techie did most of his work for the Starkiller when he wasn’t sleeping. “Well why don’t you?”

“You know why.”

The blonde winced, nodding his head a little. He knew how anxious Techie got whenever he was out in public. It was why his workstation was located far away from the others and he received his work by messenger instead of in person. “Yeah…” he murmured.

The two fell back into silence once more, picking over their meals. Matt perked up suddenly when an idea struck him and he laughed as he slammed a hand on the tabletop. He immediately regretted this action when Techie yelped, holding up his hands in apology. “Sorry! I just...I have an idea!”

Techie blinked at him, waiting until his racing heart slowed before he spoke up. “What is it?”

“Wait and see!” he chirped.

***

“...Ren?” General Hux asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Do not look at me, General. I have no idea what is happening,” the other grumbled.

The two stood in the doorway of the cafeteria and watched as the large blonde guided the small blindfolded redhead to a table. The pair was smiling and laughing, the redhead able to sit around others with his eyes covered with a cloth as Matt fed him by hand. 

“...okay then…” Hux muttered, rolling his eyes as he walked away.


End file.
